Tell Me Princess (In My Life.....whatever)
by Mako
Summary: heh, i wrote this story in Jupiter's point of veiw in 7th grade, i'm in 9th grade right now, and it's very........intresting.........


***Author's Notes***  
The begining of this story is quiet a stupid and boring.  
It does pick up, or at least I think so. still, creepy creepy story :P  
I wrote it in 7th grade, i'm in 9th grade right now :P  
e-mail me at LadyJupiter5@hotmail.com.  
THANKS AND ENJOY!!!!!!  
LadyJupiter5 (Mako-chan or Asuka by my friends)  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Here's your goodnight story, Small Lady. turn on that  
recorder Small Lady! it's called "My life"."i said to  
her as Serenity and the others all filed in and took   
some seats.  
  
...heres were it begins...  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1, Troubled Princess  
  
Thoughts of the death, the death of my Mother,   
kept on running through my head as i ran to   
the Sea of Serenity.  
As i sat on a rock, dipping my feet in the water.  
I, the Princess of Jupiter, shouldn't be alone! Oh well.  
Nothing new.  
  
Later, I woundered through the Lunar Castle,  
trying to find the other Senshi. When I finally found   
Minako-chan I yelled  
'Minako-chan!!'  
'Mako-chan!!'  
She transformed and we both ran to the training arena,   
where Mars and Mercury already were. We started  
combining our attacks, wondering why people around the   
castle were so jittery about.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2, Storm Princess  
  
After awhile of Practicing, I left and went to   
change into A different dress, because theres a dance   
tonight. Instead of going strait for my room, I took  
a different path to the Royal Garden. On the horizan  
were BIG BLACK Rain clouds. Happy Happy. I loved storms,  
I was born in a storm. In the Garden, I picked a bunch  
of Oak leaves and Lilys-Of-The-Vally and went into the   
forest. Sitting down under my favorite green tree,   
overlooking the city, and started making a wreath.  
  
When the storm finally came, instead of rain  
it was snow. Weird thing is it's the middle of summer  
thing time. When I felt the cold flakes on my body,   
it chilled me to the heart. I wanted to find my mother,  
Lady Of Jupiter (who has disapeared in the last battle).  
I wanted to be with the one I was   
forever seperated from.  
  
Nephrite  
  
oh how i missed him. The Moon Castle just wasn't the  
same without the four generals and the prince. Even   
Serenity seemed irretable and gloomy. She didn't want  
to go to any parties or balls and she said she feeled   
sick...all the time.  
  
I wonder where and what he was thinking about  
right now. How I miss all of them. No more wonderous   
balls and dances; no more night walks on the Shores of  
Serenity. The stars had always shown so brightly on   
those walks. Nephrite, with his cinomen colored hair   
was said to be my blue eyed shadow. I never even ate  
that cake we made. I must be obsesed. Maybe, maybe not.  
  
When I had finally finished the wreath,  
oak leaves and white lilys, i headed for the Castle.  
As I walked, I put the wreath on my head. When i got   
to my room, I took a LONG shower. After that i changed   
into my Princess outfit, choaker, sign and all, for   
there is a ball tonight. Happy Happy. There would  
be no Lady Of Jupiter singing with her beautiful voice,  
there would be no Nephrite. It is going to be VERY   
boring, I can tell. After I changed, I put my new wreath  
on my head, and noticed in the mirror that infront of   
the wreath the sign of Jupiter was shining brightly.  
As I finished up, I put the Green Legacy on. The Green   
Legacy is a necklace with a green emerald like thing  
surrounded be a goldish thing on a gold chain. I almost  
always wear the Green Legacy, except when I'm swimming,  
bathing, fighting, etc. I could hear the Sun Bell call  
for all the senshi, time to go. wish me luck.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3, Happy Princess  
  
When i reached the ball room, the Senshi where  
already there. Mars was lighting the place, Mercury was  
tuning her harp, Venus was spreading purple flower   
petals everywhere. I'm supposed to help her.   
As I covered thefloor with rose petals and and   
oak leaves, don't ask me why.   
At this kind of party, nobody was alowed to wear  
shoes. When I took my High heals off and placed them   
behind a piller, I was still a head or so taller than  
Serenity.  
  
When the guests started coming in, all with no   
shoes on. They eaither sat down or danced. I could tell   
that they missed the Lady's voice and song and didn't   
try to hide it.  
'Mako-chan!!!Come!!We have some special guests!!!or at   
least that's what Serenity-chan said, and she was told   
by her mother and...and...oh well!! Come on!!'  
Minako-chan yelled breathlessly.   
'What is it?'  
'I don't know! Come on!!'  
'sighok I'm coming Minako-chan, just wait up.'  
  
As I fallowed, Ami-chan and Rei-chan both joined  
us, chattering just as happily and excited as Minako and  
I. When we finally reached the thrown room, we had said  
MANY 'gomen' 'oops' and 'let me help you!''s. Inside   
the Thrown room was Sailor Pluto!! We hardly ever see   
her but we know her well enough.   
'Setsuna-san!!! What are you doing here?!'We asked, very  
suprised to see the gaurdian of time away from her gate.  
Instead of answering us, she smiled at us and disapeared.  
Hate it when she does that.  
  
We where all geting REALLY excited when Endymion  
apeared out of the shadows. Thankgoodness that the Queen  
wasn't there! As other shadows apeared, Serenity ran   
down to Endymion and hugged and kissed him.   
The other shadows showed themselves as the four generals!! As we all  
ran   
to them, all i was thinking was maybe it's not gonna be  
such a bad day after all!  
  
  
After some wonderful hugs and kisses, we all   
went back to the ball room. All of us Princess' went to   
the HUGE bathroom to "fix or hair". 'Oh! Isn't Kunzite  
just the BOMB?!'Minako asked, jumping up and down,   
almost ruining her dress by stepping on it. 'Not as much  
as MINE!!' the other Princesses and I said, before   
falling onto the couch, laughing. 'But just LOOK at   
Kunzite's EYES! They are SOOOOOOOOO Icy BLUE!!!!'  
Just as Minako said "so icy blue", Queen Serenity walked  
into the bathroom.  
Poor Minako-chan  
'So Venus, you have a new crush?' the Queen asked, a   
catlike smile playing on her face. Minako, as red as a   
beet, didn't answer.  
'Is it on Kunzite-san??That's a good match, leader and   
leader.........'  
'Umm......Yes ma`me. But I'm not the only one!!'  
'Ohhhhhhh??????Who are the couples Venus?'  
'Well there's Me and Kunzite, Rei and---'  
'That's far enough Minako-chan!' I said after we all   
jumped her. 'gomen queen.....Queen?Queen???'   
Hate it when she does that,   
disapearing without saying anything. She must of   
been called off.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4, Sad Princess   
  
After the Ball, Nephrite and I went out onto one  
of the many verandas and looked at the stars. Nephrite   
later took me to the shores of Sea of Serenity. Just  
like old times again!  
When we went back into the Castle, Nephrite was starting  
to look sad. 'You have to leave again, don't you? It's   
alright...' No It wasn't!!!  
'Thankyou Princess for understanding...You see there's a  
big war going on over some thing on earth.Beryl attacked  
us not long ago. she'll try to take the universe over.  
You see what the problem is don't you??  
And Thanks again.'  
'It's nothing...' was the last thing i said before  
kissing him.  
He looked very shocked, I don't know why, and smiled at   
me. He could hear the other Generals and the Prince   
calling so he left me after kissing me one last time.  
  
When he finally was gone, I held in the tears   
untill i was safely inside the bathroom, where i let all  
the tears out. It felt good to cry after all those   
years. As I went further into the bathroom, I found the  
four other Princess' all on one sofa, crying their eyes  
out. as I joined them, the Idea came to me!   
'Why don't we go to Earth and help them fight the war??  
We have powers too!!' Before the idea that we could die  
ever crossed my mind, everyone was agreeing to meet at  
12:00am!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5, Runaway Princess   
  
When we all went to our rooms, I got really   
excited! I'm going to EARTH!!!one thought that crosed   
my mind was What will Queen Serenity think of all this?  
Will we get in trouble???  
I didn't care.  
I took a quike shower and changed into a Princess, put  
my wreath on, put a green chocker on my neck, put the   
Green Legacy over that, and finally put on my Dark Green  
cloak over everything.  
It was only 10:00pm and i had nothing to do. So  
I disided to go out on my balcony and look at the stars.  
Out on the rail was one perfect green rose. Nephrite   
must of left it there before he left, i guess. It was   
the beautifullest thing ever, every petal perfect and   
green, the beautifullest green ever. I desided to put  
the rose in my wreath, and as i did, the center faded   
away to reveal the mark of Jupiter. I didn't pay  
any attention to it as i must of dosed off. Thankfully   
I didn't fall off the railing.  
  
I was woken up by a wrap at my door. It must  
be the girls.  
When I opened the door, I saw only four dark colored   
shadows in the hall. 'come in come in! Is it time to go?  
we can teleport in my room. ok?' I said as I ushered   
them inside. 'did you leave your mom a note???'Rei-chan  
asked Serenity. "yes. I hope she doesn't get TOO mad  
at us...'  
'she won't'  
'good'  
'well you know her better than any of us!'  
We all laughed as we surrouned ourselves in our auras.  
I love watching my friends disapear in the rainbow of   
color. Mine was the last one to flare up, good. I wanted  
to watch my friends first. As I watched green light  
surround me, I though about Earth (to get there, you   
know???).  
After a while it all went black and dark.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6, Alien Princess   
  
When I opened my eyes, I saw all of the   
Princesses sitting around me, rubbing there eyes. I   
looked around. All around me there was green and blue.  
It was so pretty, these really dark colors, all mixxing  
together to make a beautiful blue green color. There was  
one other color though, too. It was like a silvery   
shadow. I looked at Serenity, sitting right by me, and  
figured that the "shadow" was the Moon! It's shine   
barely reaches Jupiter, so I've hardly ever seen Moon-  
Shine. It was so beautifull, mixing with the blue/green.  
  
When we started walking, we passed by a HUGE   
lake. Like everything else, it was blue/green. The Moon-  
light played tricks on the surface of the lake, sending   
off a bright glow.  
  
  
Time moved on and we found ourselves at the door  
of a little shack. Minako-chan, being the leader, took   
it to herself to knock on the door, since no one else   
would do it.  
We were all taken aback when a younge boy, about 13  
years of age, opened the door and stared at us. He wore   
a white robe with blue necking. He had a two-peice   
chocker with a golden meddalion connected to the bottom   
peice. He had two golden hoop-earings with diamonds  
connectedto the very bottom of the hoops. Like us   
Senshi, he had a mark on his forehead. His was a small   
red ruby. He sported orange eyes. In his white hair,  
he had a small orange/golden horn thing was growing   
out of his forehead.wow!  
'May i help you?'  
'umm, yes. Could you please show us to the Castle of   
Earth? We must talk to the Prince.' Minako stated.  
'Who are you?'  
'We are the royal Princesses of Venus, Jupiter, Mars,  
Mercury, and the Moon.' Serenity said, taking up   
the responsibility. Serenity flipped back her hood to   
her cloak. As we all did the same, Serenity introduced   
us as the Princesses of the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter,  
and Venus. the little man bowed down in respect and   
introduced himself as Elios, the head of the Earth   
Preist's.   
  
we finally got him to take us to the castle.   
When we got there, the prince and his generals were all  
outside gardening in a daisy/rose patch! They looked up,  
blushed, and rushed right at us.   
  
After niceties, they brought us into the castle  
and offered us some food. Before we could answer, an   
alarm went off. Serenity jumped up and yelled 'oh no!!!  
I totally forgot about the ball!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
Sorry Guys, we've really got to go!! oh no! my mom's   
gonna have a seizure if we're not there!'  
'it's ok, you girls go. we might be able to see you   
later???'  
'yes!We Will!!Bye!'we all said.  
We quikly said goodbye to our loves and surrounded our  
selves in our auras. No time to loose.  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7, Help Me Princess  
  
When we finally got home, we didn't waste time   
getting there. we teleported right into the middle of   
the dance floor! as everyone stared at us, us blushing   
so deeply it looked like we were wearing makeup, slink   
off into our rooms. we all quikly changed our clouths,  
took a shower, and got out into the hall. panting, we   
walked down the hall to the dance floor.   
When we got to the floor, we all dispersed to the  
different corners of the room, like usuall.   
At least i get the balcany areathis time. Poor Serenity.   
she has to spill ALL the beans.  
  
I walked out onto the balcany and looked at the earth.  
i could see the war and where we where. I looked back at  
Serenity and saw that she had a visiter. What do ya know  
Endymion had come! They where dancing gracefully dancing  
in the middle of the floor and speaking in low voices.  
I looked back at the earth and saw black darkness   
coming right at us!!!  
As i ran to get the other gaurdians(didn't want to   
bouther the lovers) and told Luna what was happening.  
  
We all transformed and ran out onto the balcany.   
'Supreme...'  
'Fire...'  
'Sharbon...'  
'Crestant...'  
the black cloud thing just blasted us all before we   
could even finish our attacks.   
We were all thrown into the air and before long, i was  
seeing my whole life flashing right before my eyes.  
I saw my mother, i saw my dead father, i saw earth, and  
I saw Nephrite again. Lastly, i saw all of the   
Princesses, the Prince and generals with there loves,  
Queen Serenity, and the earth, galaxy, and the moon.  
all that before the darkness came.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8, My life, as a Warrior Princess  
  
  
Well i never saw my mother again. on Earth i   
had been reborn as Kino Makoto and had a mother   
and father. when i was10, they left my life too.   
We were coming back from a vacation, and our   
plane crashed. everyone except the pilots and i.  
Both of my parents were gone, again.somehow, my   
relitives let me live alone, i didn't have to pay   
for things. i got along after a while and still  
went to school. In 6th grade, i had a boyfriend who i   
gave all my love to, but he was not loyal to me and soon  
broke up with me. My heart was broken, i didn't care   
anymore.   
  
I felt an urge someplace else, somewhere in   
Tokyo. So i moved. didn't really matter. I got off the   
train and saw a blond girl with her white cat and   
thought that it was something new to have a cat on a  
train. I got off the train and got to my apartment.  
it was a nice place and i was finally in a nice school.  
On my first day of school (after saving some girl from  
a car) no one would talk to me.   
At lunch, the same girl came and introduced herself  
as Tsukino Usagi. she said that everyone thought that   
i was kicked out of my old school for fighting. sigh.  
We soon became friends and after meeting her two friends  
(Ami and Rei) and her cat(Luna) the day dragged on.  
I had a fight with some guy that looked alot like   
some person from a dream or something. He then just   
vanished.  
  
After awhile, I fought him again, but was loosing.  
Suddenly, the ever-famous Sailor Moon appeared!!  
she was loosing too, but i picked the 'thing' up and   
through it into a bush. suddenly luna came out and said   
that i was one of the mistycle fighters, Sailor Jupiter!  
it suddenly came to me. this is what i had moved for?  
i guess so!  
  
the years past, we found out that Usagi-chan  
was Princess Serenity. our group, now with Minako-chan/  
Sailor Venus, all got our memories back.  
  
We met Elios again, and he just happen to fall in love  
with ChibiUsa-chan. they are true romantics. Finally,   
Elios left and would wait for her to grow up. sigh.  
  
More years past, we all died twice again, brought back  
to life and got our super powers.We now had more friends  
and senshi: Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity/  
Chibi-usa-chan, Sailor Chibi Moon. Tomoe Hotaru-chan,   
Sailor Saturn. Meiou Setsuna, Sailor Pluto. Tenou Haruka,  
Sailor Uranus. and finally the Starlights and Chibi   
Chibi.   
  
We had fought many youma at this time. by now, Usagi  
was finally going to be married to Mamoru, but he was   
killed.our enemy was Sailor Galaxia. in one fight,  
she finally got  
us gaurdians after we protected the Starlights. she shot  
our Star Seeds out of our bodys and we fell on the   
ground and started fading. Usagi was holding Rei-chan  
and saying that she had to be there for her.   
the starlights asked us why we had done that.   
'we care for you, you are our friends....'  
'please protect Usagi-chan for us........'  
after that we faded out in to nothing ness, where we   
all were together, with Mamoru-san(Endymion, Usagi's  
boyfriend and now husband) there with us.  
  
we stayed there a long time, while the final battle   
between Serenity and Galaxia. Chibi Chibi had appeared   
in this nothingness. we suddenly all saw the light!  
and there Usagi-chan was, only with wings and her moon  
sign. she looked up and saw us all, looking into her  
eyes. finally Endymion appeared and Serenity ran to him   
and hugged him. Chibi Chibi disapeared and the end was   
looking us in our faces. The starlights left and Usagi-  
chan and Mamoru-san finally got married.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9, this is the end, Princess  
  
soon, Usagi-chan turned into Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen  
of Earth and Crystal Tokyo. we are still the gaurdians  
of the now queen. she soon had her only daughter,  
Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity. We still remembered  
her from the past with the four sisters, ChibiUsa.  
Everyone just calls her Small Lady.  
  
This is where it ends, Princess."  
  
"oh my gosh, Mako-chan. i didn't know that was the way  
you felt on the moon!" Serenity said, waking us all up  
from a dazed silence.  
I just smiled.  
  
Small Lady was now a 13 year old girl. Peace was all   
over the world.   
Everyone was around me, all had heard my story   
and all were aud. they had recorded the whole story  
on a recorder and would print it into a book. sigh.  
"goodnight, minna."  
"goodnight, Mako-chan."  
they all said goodnight as i tucked Small Lady in.  
  
"did you like the story?"  
"hai! Arigatou Mako-chan! i loved the part that mom   
didn't tell me, the part about Elios as a thirteen   
year old!! Goodnight!!"  
"goodnight Small Lady. Goodnight Diana!" I patted Diana,  
now a grown kitten, and waved at the door.  
  
Well That is my story, hope you   
Liked it.......................  
  
LadyJupiter5  
Kino Makoto  



End file.
